


A collection of things I have heard: a saga

by Crapicorns



Category: Original Work
Genre: Crack, F/F, F/M, Funny, High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 10:34:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21269627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crapicorns/pseuds/Crapicorns
Summary: A bunch of crack. ✌️✨





	A collection of things I have heard: a saga

  1. "we have to run faster to get away from childhood obesity."
  2. "Can you stop being emo for one minute and talk to me."
  3. "You paint your nails. With, like, makeup?"
  4. "Dude. I don't think anyone is going to give their edibles for free, especially to a kid."
  5. *Chases person down hallway* "let me care for you, you whore!"
  6. "I'm trying to find the ligaments, Chris. Goddamn't the ligaments, Christopher!"
  7. "Alright, y'all time to start selling our socks."
  8. "Time to start selling our organs." 
  9. "And then my dad was like, 'knock, knock who's there: not me.' "
  10. "Fudge gives me amnesia." 
  11. 'T-Rexs will never know the joy of putting olives at the end of their claws like little oven mitts."
  12. "Like, I know it's dumb but just think about baking snow."
  13. "You absolute fucking yard."
  14. "You fucking soggy sock."
  15. "No, I swear to god it was all over the floor and the walls. Took me more than hour to clean up."
  16. "Death is a preferable alternative to communism"
  17. "Eating ass is one thing."
  18. "And then I said I don't wanna be your boyfriend, I want to be your turkey, I'm trying to get stuffed."
  19. "There is nothing I love more than water. I'm an H2 hoe."
  20. "I wonder if you'd be any less of a dipshit if you parents were second cousins instead of first."
  21. "Go deepthroat a cactus!"
  22. "What's the national anthem?"
  23. *on a microphone* "HOW'S EVERYONE DOING!!" "Pretty dead" "ALRIGHT!!"
  24. "Don't you fear for their life?" "Eh? Nah."
  25. *At pep rally* "WHOOOHAAA!!" "You whore!" "WHOOHAA!!"
  26. "My mom used to call me her angel." "My mom used to call me a waste of semen."
  27. "I don't like you very much." "wHy Is BeCaUsE iM a TrUmP sUpPoRtER!!" "No, you're just fucking racist."
  28. *Really tall and cool looking dude hanging out with a chaotic little bisexual boy* "how the fuck did you from there to there so quick." "sPeEd!" 
  29. "You aren't allowed to have shades on at school." *Pushing shades up* "I do what I want."
  30. "When life gives you lemon make limeade." *Finger guns*
  31. "How tall are you?" "Uh, 5'10 on a good day."
  32. "His middle name is little bitch." "Huh, I thought it was Jamal."
  33. "I will fuck your ass over in Minecraft."
  34. "Do you get straight A's?" "No, I have BBC."
  35. "He eats beef jerky, sips applesauce and vapes."
  36. "You only had two mental breakdowns today, ha. Noob." 


End file.
